gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stretch (character)
:For the vehicle, see Stretch. Harold "Stretch" Joseph is a character in the Grand Theft Auto, appearing as a supporting character and a secondary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. Stretch is a member of the Chamberlain Gangsters Families and a friend of Lamar Davis. History Background Harold Joseph joined the Chamberlain Gangsters Families, eventually becoming a respected "OG", a high-ranking, veteran member of the gang, as well as gaining the nickname "Stretch". He became good friends with Lamar Davis, but he developed a strong dislike for Franklin Clinton. At some point prior to 2013, Stretch was arrested and taken to prison for an unknown crime. Events of GTA V Near the beginning of the game, he departs from prison for crimes that are never revealed, and Lamar plans a sort of reunion for himself, Stretch and Franklin. The trio heads towards a deal with D, which turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas, as revenge for D being kidnapped by Lamar earlier, but the trio manages to escape. He is slowly revealed to be an associate of the Ballas, and has attempted to have both Lamar and Franklin killed during several set ups, including the kidnapping of Lamar by the Ballas, although all attempts were foiled by Franklin and his friends, Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips. By the end of the game, Franklin is given a choice to either kill Michael and Trevor, or side with them as they kill their enemies, including Stretch. Should the player choose to kill the antagonists, Michael will be sent to assassinate Stretch; Stretch will be hanging out with a group of Ballas when he is confronted and killed by Michael. Murders Committed * D - Murdered for attempting to kill Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis. Character Personality For some reason, he shows a very strong dislike towards Franklin Clinton and the two frequently argue, leaving Lamar to pick a side. He appears to have a very short temper, assaulting Franklin for poking fun at him for "dropping the soap" in prison, and immediately shooting D in the face when discovering that he had betrayed them. Appearance Stretch is a short, bulky man with numerous tattoos covering his body. He wears usual CGF clothes including a white T-shirt, baggy jeans, a green hat and a gold chain. Mission appearances ;GTA V *The Long Stretch *Lamar Down (Post-mission phone call) *The Third Way (Killed) Trivia * Stretch betraying the Families to join the Ballas is similar to how Ryder betrayed the Grove Street Families to join the Ballas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Stretch, along with Wei Cheng, is the main antagonist with the least number of appearences in the HD Universe, with two presence appearences and one voice appearence. Simultaneously, Cheng and Stretch are both tied at the second least appearences in all GTA games, beaten only by Massimo Torini, who makes two presence appearences and no voice appearences. * The name "Stretch", Is more than likely pointing out his years spent in prison, considering he is not a tall or skinny man. Gallery Lamar with unkown grove member.jpg|Stretch with Franklin and Lamar. Franklin meeting up with Stretch and Lamar.png|Lamar and Stretch arriving at Franklin's place. Stretch the third wheel.png|Franklin leaving Stretch hanging. Stretch pushing Franklin.png|Stretch pushing Franklin in rage. Michael killing Stretch and Ballas.png|Michael killing Stretch and more Ballas members. Navigation hu:Stretch (karakter) Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gangsters